girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Trade Paperbacks
The Girl Genius comic was first published in the size and shape of an ordinary comic book. The comic books were collected at intervals and reprinted in trade paperback (i.e., graphic novel) collections. However, in 2005, the Foglios ceased publication of the comic books and began releasing new pages one at a time on the web. Publication of the comic in trade paperback form continued, though.For the initial publication of each volume, a hardcover as well as a paperback edition is produced, but subsequent reprints are always paperback only, with notable exceptions. An example is the new, colored version of volume 1, which merited a new hardcover as well as a new paperback edition. They publish approximately one per year (ideally, in time for summer convention season), after the main story pages for it have all appeared online. Notes: * The short stories do not appear in the same position in the printed collections as they do in the comic online. Online, the short stories have been inserted into the flow of the main story pages at arbitrary points, interrupting it, when the Professors felt they needed a breakWhile the short stories are still full pages in full color and are nearly as much work for the Foglios and their colorist as the main story pages, presenting the short stories does allow the Professors to take a break from plotting out the main story. from working on the main Girl Genius story. In print, the short stories are presented separately from the main story, as end matter. The three episodes of Revenge of the Weasel Queen, which have appeared in the normal date sequence of the online comic, have not, as yet, been published in print in any form. * The URLs of new pages include a date string such as "20050406" which represents the four-digit year (2005), the two-digit month (04; April), and two-digit day (06) of release. However, the online dates before 4 April 2005 are "faked" for previously published material; they are not actual release dates (the work was first released in print and then re-released on the web between 2005 and 2007 as Girl Genius 101). The published trade paperback volumes are: Girl Genius Volume 1: Agatha Heterodyne and the Beetleburg Clank, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared in issues 1, 2, and 3 of the comic. The pages appear online with identification numbers between and . This volume also includes the short story Agatha Heterodyne and the Electric Coffin which appears separately on the Girl Genius site. Girl Genius Volume 2: Agatha Heterodyne and the Airship City, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared in issues 4, 5, and 6. The pages appear online with id numbers between and . This volume also includes the Trelawney Thorpe short story The Crown of the Sleeping King which appears on Cheyenne Wright's Arcane Times web site. Girl Genius Volume 3: Agatha Heterodyne and the Monster Engine, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared in issues 7, 8, 9, and 10. These appear online with id numbers between and . Girl Genius Volume 4: Agatha Heterodyne and the Circus of Dreams, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared in issues 11, 12, and 13, as well as those which would have appeared in the never-published comic book issue 14, and which appear online with ids from to , and the short story Fan Fiction, which appeared online with dates from to . Girl Genius Volume 5: Agatha Heterodyne and the Clockwork Princess, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to . Girl Genius Volume 6: Agatha Heterodyne and the Golden Trilobite, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to , and the one-page short story An Agatha Heterodyne 1 Minute Mystery which appears separately on the Girl Genius web site. Girl Genius Volume 7: Agatha Heterodyne and the Voice of the Castle, which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to , and the short story Personal Trainer, which appeared online from to . Girl Genius Volume 8: Agatha Heterodyne and the Chapel of Bones was released in MayJuly 2009 and contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to . Girl Genius Volume 9: Agatha Heterodyne and the Heirs of the Storm which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to and the . Girl Genius Volume 10: Agatha Heterodyne and the Guardian Muse which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to When volume 10 was published, the first four pages of the online version of volume 11 were included as the last four pages of the print edition., the and the short story Maxim Buys a Hat. Girl Genius Volume 11: Agatha Heterodyne and the Hammerless Bell which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from When volume 11 was printed, the first four pages of the online version of volume 11 were omitted. (They had been included in volume 10.) In the online version, the is followed by a . From this point on, the pages in volume 11 online are numbered to match the pages of volume 11 in print. It is unlikely online pages 1 to 118 will ever be renumbered to match the print edition. to and the (during which Phil announced that the Foglios were taking Girl Genius out of contention for the following year). Girl Genius Volume 12: Agatha Heterodyne and the Siege of Mechanicsburg which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to . Girl Genius Volume 13: Agatha Heterodyne and the Sleeping City which contains the main Girl Genius pages which appeared online with dates from to and the Category:Published Work